Unexpected Visitors
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: Whilst shopping in Diagon Alley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry have to deal with some... Unexpected... visitors


Unexpected visitors.

Walking down Diagon alley with her best friend Ginny and the love of her life, Ronald handing on each arm on the Weasley family outing, Hermione was admiring the books in the 'Antiqua Majica' shop,  
>"Do you like them sweetie?" asked Ron, running his hands down her back, Ginny cringed slightly,<br>"Come on Mione! You need to come to the dress shop with me, you promised!" Ginny tugged at her left arm, sighing, Hermione pulled herself away from the beautiful shop. Ginny was bopping along and smiling with triumph, Ron knew it was coming up to their 1 year mark in the relationship with Hermione and he had to do something special, suddenly, he concocted a genius plan,  
>Urm... Mione, I'm going to look in the Quidditch store, and see if I can find Harry, you go ahead" he smiled encouragingly, Ginny let out a squeal and Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek before Ginny pulled her away muttering "Gross" under her breath!<p>

"I liked the green one..." Hermione mumbled as Ginny was parading around the shop in a periwinkle blue dress, "Your brother, mother and father would kill me if I let you buy that one!" Hermione groaned, half in boredom and half in disappointment as she read her book.  
>"Well I like this one!" Ginny smiled as she returned to the dressing room. Ginny was talking to Hermione from behind the curtain when screams because audible over the gramophone in the dress shop, Hermione dropped her books and retrieved her wand,<br>"Great – I bet its death eaters" said Ginny with a tone of excitement in her voice, she pulled back the curtain and grabbed her wand from Hermione's bag.  
>"Stay behind the counter" Hermione commanded to the shop owner and assistant who obeyed her and hid behind the wooden display case. Suddenly a thundering noise came from the back of the shop; Hermione instinctively pushed Ginny behind her as she settled into a duelling stance. The door flew open,<br>"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted as the figure stepped out, they reflected the spell, Hermione got ready to fire another curse when Ginny screamed into her ear,  
>"Harry! What is going on?" she burst past Hermione and ran into Harry's open arms. The two embraced and she kissed his cheek,<br>"Ginny! Please!" Ron shouted as he held on to Hermione, "We have to go! Now." Ron whispered slightly aggressively into Hermione's neck, she nodded as she made her way over to the fireplace and grabbed the jar of floo powder, the door opened and in stepped three, tall, fragranced figures, it was too late to reach for floo powder, Harry and Ron stepped forwards pushing she girls into the fireplace slightly in order to keep them safe, Hermione wasn't having any of it, pushing past the boys she pointed her wand at them,  
>"Who are you?" she demanded, they smiled and the smallest one stepped forward,<br>"I'm Alice ! You must be Hermione, and the girl in the fireplace is Ginny, Ron is the one staring at Edward and Harry, lower your wand? Rosalie doesn't like being intimidated?" she chirped and smiled,  
>"Death eaters are you?" Hermione grimaced, next to talk was the tall, busty blonde,<br>"I'm sure we mean you no harm, we are here to find a suitable dress" she rolled her eyes and looked at the railings. Now the male spoke out,  
>"Excuse Rosalie, she has... social issues." He said calmly. All three holstered their wands, the male spoke again,<br>"I'm Edward, yes I know you are confused, no I don't dye my hair and no these are not my granddads clothes..." he smiled, Ron tried to work out the situation but a ray of sun broke his concentration, the three strangers started to shine and glitter, Hermione suddenly realised why everyone was so afraid and why they all had topaz eyes,  
>"Y-You are v-v-vampires aren't you? I have read all about you, your topaz eyes mean you don't drink blood, so you are no immediate threat." He recited the book, the blonde, Rosalie looked at her,<br>"That's great, see Edward, we feature in books now..." she seemed touchy about that,  
>"She is trying to come to terms with it Lillian, let it go" he smirked as she glared at him,<br>"I like her" smiled Alice as she skipped over and shook her hand, Hermione flinched at the cold skin, Edward stepped in once again,  
>"come on ladies, we have caused a bit of a commotion, we should leave... let everyone calm down" Edward left, followed by Rosalie, Alice turned just before leaving the door and within a blink of an eye, was face to face with Hermione, Ron was nervous, he reached for his wand but Harry grabbed his hand, preventing him from doing anything stupid, he then grabbed Ginny around the waist in case she tried the same thing,<br>"Goodbye Hermione, I will see you soon!" she hugged the frozen and confused Hermione, she smiled at the boys and waved to Ginny before Edward summoned her. And with that, the pale, cold visitors left the shop.

"what did she mean by 'soon'?" asked Ginny quietly,  
>"How in the name of Merlin did they find this place?" asked Ron looking at Harry who was looking at Ginny, all three shrugged, Hermione turned and looked at Ron before answering,<br>"The same we all do... magic..." she smiled as she wound her hand into Ron's. 


End file.
